


New Heaven, New Earth

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Charcoal, Dreams, Fanart, Glitter, Hands, Hannigram - Freeform, Kneeling, M/M, Naked Will Graham, Nudity, Touching, dust - Freeform, feathers - Freeform, gold - Freeform, heat - Freeform, the radiance anthology, winged will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: My piece to illustrateWeconqueratdawn'sficfor The Radiance anthologyMy tumblr postincluding W.I.P.s etc - rebloggogggoging very much appreciated





	New Heaven, New Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Heaven, New Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091895) by [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). 



 

[READ the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091895)

 

[My tumblr post](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/168796117476/new-heaven-new-earth-my-radiance-anthology)

 


End file.
